Pantela
Welcome To... Banner Art by: JMXD on DeviantArt Enter a new land of dragons unseen before...of dragons as small as a talon and of dragons as clear as air...of dragons green as the earth itself and of dragons as shiny as the jewels of a Queen... of dragons who can hypnotize and of dragons as brilliant as night skies... enter The Lost Continent. Rules And Regulations Salutations! We are The Lost Continent, a Sidegroup Based Off The Legendary Continent From Wings of Fire. Please Read Some WoF And Know What The Lost Continent is. We Are a Side Group, so You Don't Have to Leave Your Current Group to be in Ours. Here Are Some of Our Policies: Regarding Wars: If Two of Our Tribes Are Battling, They Must Find Allies 'Within This Group, as it is More Realistic. Regarding Secondary OCS: We Allow 5 OCS, as Long as You Only Have One Animus, Queen, and Hybrid, as Other People May Want These. Palaces: Each Kingdom Will Have its Palace in Their Roleplay Thread. Founders: Please Listen to The Founders of Each Tribe. They Vote For Decisions That Effect All The Tribes. Queens: You May Change Things Only Throughout Your Own Kingdom. Hybrids: Each Tribe May Have 5 Hybrids. Animus Dragons: Each Tribe May Only Have 2 Animus Dragons. Queen Challenges: Only Challenge Your Tribe's Queen, And Only Challenge Her if You're a Princess of That Tribe. Map of The Lost Continent Coming Soon! Tribes Gemwings Gemwings are often seen adorning shades of pink, purple and red. It’s said that their scales reflect sunlight off them like a thousand glittering mirrors. On the opposite Gemwings have short and stubby claws on rather stout limbs. Their snout widens near the base, giving the dragon a beak-like appearance. Their tails are much like that of a Seawings except shorter and tipped with a spade-like slate of scales. A Gemwing is normally born with three horns however, in very rare occasions, the third horn between their two ram-like ones will be missing. According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a Gemwing should be able to fly. Their wings are strangely small for their size; however it is hypothesized that this is because Gemwings are more groundbound then airborne. The scales on the dragon’s wings are miniscule, around the size of a scavengers paw. This way, grit and dirt is less likely to be lodged between the scales while digging. On the edges of the wingtips are more spade-slate scales instead of dainty claws like most tribes. A Gemwing’s speciality resides in its craftsmanship. The better jewellery a dragon can make, a better standing it has within its tribe. In Gemwing culture, a dragon who buys his own jewellery is seen as a lower ranking individual as they lack the skill to create their own. These calm and hidden wyrms seem to behave like Rainwings except more stuck-up. They take great pride in the reflectiveness of their scales however is one of the most aggressive tribes found on The Lost Continent. Names: Gemwings Are Named After Gemstones. Abilities: They Can Reflect Off Their Scales Off Their Scales And Blend in With Sunlight. They Can Breath Light Beams That Manipulate What Another Dragon Sees. Special Place: The Diamond Cave ~ This is a Large Cave Where Rituals Are Held. (Weddings, Crowning of The Queen, ETC,) It is Also Where The Healers Work And Where Eggs Are Kept. Founder: Queen Emerald Queen King Royal Dragonets Soldiers Healers Animus Dragons Hybrids Assassins Dragonets Deathwings Description: Deathwings Have Dark, Dark Black Transparent Bodies, so You Can See Some of Their Bones. They're Like Walking X~Rays. They Are Quite Large. Their Eyes Are Gray With Red Pupils. Their Tails Are Very Thin Yet Very Strong. They Are Born With Black or White Masks Covering Their Face. They Can be Removed, But Nobody Does. The Reason They Keep Their Faces Hidden is Unkown, But it is Something Most Deathwings do. Deathwings Have Forked, Black Tounges. Names: Deathwings Are Named After Things People Find Scary/Words That Mean Scary. Abilities: They Have Venom Equipped in Their Tails That They Can Deliver Into an Enemy Via Scratching. Once They Use Their Venom, it Takes a Monute For it to Come Back. They Have Great Strength, Despite Their Thin Muscles. However, They Have Thin Skin And Can be Easily Injured. They Also Breath a Poisonous, Green Tinted Gas. It Doesn't Kill Dragons Unless They Breathe it in, But it Does Serious Damage to Scales. They Are Also Able to See in The Dark. Special Place: Skull Island: This is an Island a Little While Off The Coast. It is Where The Deathwings Make Their Homes. Founder: Queen Horror Queen King Royal Dragonets Soldiers Healers Animus Dragons Hybrids Assassins Dragonets Forestwings Description: Forestwings Have Dark Green, Light Green, or Dark Brown Scales. Names: Forestwings Are Named After Nature~Related Things. Abilities: Unknown Special Place: N/A Founder: Queen Tooru Queen King Royal Dragonets Soldiers Healers Animus Dragons Hybrids Assassins Dragonets Bugwings Description: Bugwings Have Sleek Heads With Fangs That Stick Out of Their Mouths. They Have Straight Horns With Rounded Tips That Look Like Antennae. They Have Clear Wing Membranes That Faces Outwards Like a Butterfly, Instead of Inwards Like Other Dragons. They Are Very Tiny, Being Only The Size of an Average Dragon's Talon. They Are Very Brightly Colored Like Rainwings, But Don't Change Colors. Names: Bugwings Are Named After Insects. Abilities: They Breath Out Boiling Hot Water Vapor. Their Tail Tips Light up Like Fireflies. When They Rub Their Wings Together, They Make Music, Much Like Crickets. They Can Pollinate Flowers And Make Honey, Like Bees. They Are Able to Swim Like Water Bugs. Special Places: The Tree Village ~ The Tree Village is Where The Bugwings Have Their Homes. They Have Shops, Inns, Resturants, And Other Buisnesses. The Meadow ~ The Meadow is Where Their Tree is Located. They Use This Area to Collect Pollen And Hunt Bugs. Founder: Queen Katydid Queen King Royal Dragonets Royal Guards Soldiers Teachers Citizens Soldiers Peddlers Pollinators Hunters Healers Animus Dragons Hybrids Assassins Dragonets Stormwings Description: Stormwings Have Scales That Range From Purple to Blue to Midnight Blue. Sometimes, The Colors Are Shaded And Blended. Names: Stormwings Are Named After Things Having to do With Storms. Abilities: Stormwings Born From Eggs That Turn Midnight Blue From Their Normal Purple Can Hypnotize Enemies. Special Place: N/A Founder: Queen Lightning Queen King Royal Dragonets Healers Animus Dragons Hybrids Assassins Dragonets Moonwings Description: Moonwings Are Jet Black With a Pattern Like The Night Sky on Their Scales. This Includes: Planets, Comets, And Sometimes, The Moon. If a Dragon is Born From a Blue Egg, Their Wings Will Have a Sunset Pattern. They Have a Circular Frill Running Down Their Neck to Their Bodies And up Their Wings. These Frills Are White or Silver And Puff up When There is Danger to Make The Dragon Look Bigger. Names: Moonwings Are Named Like Nightwings. Abilities: Moonwings Breath Blue Fire. Special Places: N/A Founder: Queen Stormclaw Queen King Royal Dragonets Executioners Soldiers Healers Librarians Teachers Animus Dragons Hybrids Assassins Dragonets Pearlwings See Pearlwing info page Pearlwing info page Queen King Royal Dragonets Generals Healers Soldiers Animus dragons Hybrids Assassins Dragonets thumb|center|400px|link=File:The_Lost_Continent_Divider.png Joining Form Name: Gender: Tribe: Appearance: Rank: Hybrid? Animus? Royal? OC Image (Preferred, but Optional.) Category:Groups Category:Neutral-Realmed